1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating apparatus of an audio mixer which is used for mixing audio signals.
2. Prior Art
There have been conventional audio signal editing mixers which can store the operations which have been performed by an operator and can subsequently reproduce these operations. For example, in a case in which the setting of an equalizer is carried out in a rehearsal, the operations of operating knobs of the equalizer which the operator performed are sorted and the operation knobs will be subsequently operated in accordance with the stored operation data upon going on the air so that the equalizing operations performed by the operator will be able to be reproduced.
However, settings cannot be widely changed as is done in the case when a momentary operation is performed from boost to cut on setting the equalizer in the audio mixer which can store the operations performed by an operator as mentioned above. That is, duplication of the momentary operation of operation knobs of the equalizer from boost to cut as performed by an operator per se is impossible. An operation to stop the operation knob of the equalizer in a desired position also cannot be performed. In other words, momentary adjusting of setting of an equalizer from boost to cut and an operation to momentarily stop the operation knobs in a desired position cannot be reproduced on going upon the air. In the conventional audio mixer, the process from boost to cut is all stored.
The present invention was made under the above mentioned circumstances.
It is an object to provide an operating apparatus of an audio mixer, which is capable of storing and reproducing an operation to largely change the setting of mixing and an operation to stop an operation knob in a desired position.